Love Music
by binnycanflyy
Summary: Kaoru goes to his best-friend Mura, a shy and artistic musician, to talk about his feelings involving the Hikaru and Haruhi situation and just like before she comforts him. Only this time, they find a new way to comfort one another. *Lemon* Kaoru/OC


**White Wishes**

***Disclaimer:** This is a Hitachiin twin story. If I get a handful of good reviews I may just continue this into a short mini-story. Lastly, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the Hitachiin twins' AAA characters. Also, I feel like Kaoru is strongly out-of-character, please let me know what you think and give me some tips as to change this.*****

_***Warning:**_ This material contains erotic scenes, descriptions of sexual acts AND spoilers for Ouran High School Host Club manga chapter 53. You have been warned, if you do not wish to read any of the following, leave now. Thank you & enjoy!*****

**

* * *

**

**Mamoritai**

_"Think of days with no hopes,_  
_So all alone in the dark I cried so many tears"_

Mura strummed her pick against the strings of the instrument, acoustic sound echoing off the walls in her spacious bedroom. She gripped the fingerboard, her dainty fingers seemingly dancing along the rosewood as her voice sang along with the tune. The teenager sat on the stained dark brown hard wood flooring of her space, paper was scattered around in a mass of white. A variety of small and large pieces of parchment were crumpled and some ripped into quarters with the vague outline of words previously written on them, but were discarded in a frustrated attempt to continue on with the writing.

_"Now I know, now I know,"_

The fifteen year-olds voice rang out pleasantly, the sound smooth and strong but undoubtedly unique. Which made it all the more beautiful, for it was a voice that only a select few have ever heard, the nearly white-blonde haired girl was a part of a very wealthy but prestigious family. It would soil the family name for it's one and only heir to be off singing and dancing seemingly wasting her time in a petty attempt to become one of Japan's most famous j-pop & j-rock stars.

_"The page is turning chapter one in my book of love"_

Her pale skin almost of ivory held the musical instrument by its neck, hands fretting notes and chords. The body was sitting in her lap, arm wrapped around it as she strummed a soothing peaceful tune. Her angelic yet raspy voice carried heavenly with the appropriate harmonization. Her eyes were closed, dark eyelashes making the smallest hint of light brown freckles across the bridge of her nose stand out more predominantly.

In her mind, she imaged techno beats humming sharp and sensuous notes along with a classical Japanese instrument, the O-koto adding to the light and airy music in the background. If she could just get the basic the guitar notes, then the rest always fell into place easier once the tempo and pace was established. It was one of her more easy going pieces, but she varied from pop to rock quite often and acoustic is how she started out as a secret singer/songwriter.

_"But I dream of a day when you and I, can be one..."_

"Ugh," the blonde grunted in frustration, "What the hell is wrong with me?" she exclaimed and took her hands off the neck of her cherished musical tool to grab a pencil that was laying in front of her cross-legged feet at the foot of her yellow uniform.

Exasperated, she scribbled out the third verse grumbling as she did so. Muttering to herself in frustration at her writers block.

It had been at least two months since she had written anything and it was killing her on the inside. The creativity was there, the emotion was there, the feeling to let it all out was there. But however, the words to describe it were not.

It was an unusual thing, which scared Mura like no other. This was the first time she had ever had one, the words had always come so easily and fit perfectly with what she was trying to portray in her music. Due to the lengthy amount of time it had been since her last written song, Mura was terrified that she d never be able to complete a piece again.

What if the words never came back? What if she had lost them for good and they'd never return to her? It was as if the verbal skill had abandoned her purposefully to make things even harder than they already were.

The hazel eyed girl tore herself away from her childhood toy and stood up to place it on its stand in the corner of her room, beside her dresser. She sighed at the sight of all her paperwork spread out in such a messy fashion, she had been trying so hard, so very hard to try and coax the words to come out and once again help her heal.

Anybody knows that for an artist, any artist, they bloom their best pieces when they are emotionally troubled. It's their way of venting and healing whatever may be upsetting them. Mura always said that music was her drug; it always made her feel better. But at the moment, she was tormented in her heart by a deep burden she had just recently discovered.

The musician brushed the wrinkles out of her high school dress uniform, completely disregarding the need to change once she came home. She was far too worried about the words; she needed them if not for music than for other purposes.

The petite girl flopped herself onto her queen sized bed, face shoved into the blankets and feet dangling off the edge, "Ughhhhhhhhhhh" she groaned into the fabric, angry at herself for the position she was currently in.

Propping herself up onto her elbows, she sighed, blowing the strands of hair which dared to fall into her line of vision. Reaching over to the night table beside her bed, she plucked a small white cell phone with a dangling music note charm attached to it.

Mura flipped the device open and expertly went through her contact list in search of a person. Once located, she pressed the button resembling a green phone and held it to her ear. The ring was long and loud, the teenager kicked her legs in the air casually as she waited for the person to answer. Finally when nobody picked up she gave up, flipping the phone shut and whining in disapproval.

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed to herself, Haruhi will be at the Host Club, she frowned to herself.

She had met Haruhi approximately a year ago, through her best friends. At the time, she was still being homeschooled as her two only friends attended Ouran High School. They were starting their first year; it was a shame that they were a year older.

Mura wished she could ve been in the same class as them, her guardian said that this summer she'd be willing to pay for Mura to do school on her summer vacation that way she could possibly catch up and be in the grade higher up.

The Hitachiin twins, they're the ones that got Mura into this whole stupid mess of a dilemma. If she hadn't noticed just how attractive they both were and been drawn to Hikaru's rough attitude as well as Kaoru's calm and mature nature none of this would have happened. She should have just stayed oblivious to the entire thing.

They had met a few years ago, when Mura had just been adopted by the old woman, the old woman is the head Chief Executive Officer of a well known modeling agency and the Hitachiin brother's mother is a well known fashion designer. It's only natural that they are business partners. The old woman took Mura along with her for a week to show her around and familiarize her with the business in case she wanted to carry it on.

Within that week, the Hitachiin brothers and she met at the lunch table, when they were introduced by their mother. Now, Mura isn't one to go out of her way and take the initiative to talk to people but once a conversation is started she enjoys carrying it out. Which is just what she did, it was hard to get them to talk at first. They were cold and withdrawn, even being outright rude to her on occasion. But still, within that week the little blonde heiress had gotten to know the twins a little by observing and small conversation and it was when they suggested they play the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game that she really impressed them by getting it right.

Her reasoning being she just guessed from their pitch of voice. From then on, the twins had found a quirk of interest in the girl. The rest is history.

Mura sighed, before a light went off in her head and she flipped open her phone and once again going through her contact list until she found who she was looking for holding the cellular device to her ear as it rang loudly.

"Yo, it's Kira" the cheery voice answered with a giggle.

"Kiiirrrrraaaaaaaa" the snowy white blonde moaned into the speaker, rolling herself over onto her back and staring up at the white canopy that was draped down over the head of her bed.

"Uh oh, this doesn't sound good. What's up, Mura-chan?" the females voice asked nonchalantly seemingly used to these types of phone calls.

"I still can't write! I've been trying and trying. I've come up with tons of great guitar instrumental ideas, but I can't seem to find the right words to use!" Mura's pale cheeks puffed out in frustration.

Kira clicked her tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mura you can't just force these things. What have I told you before?" the girls voice resembling that of a mother nagging her child.

"Relax, chill out, it ll be fine. Don't force it out I know, I know. But it's so hard! I've tried being patient, it's not a virtue of mine!" the school girl sighed heavily and closed her eyes listening to her friend's voice.

"Well then, try again. Just rest it out for a while, do something to take your mind off it. You can't force it out, just relax. Sheesh, all you do is write your music. About time you take a break," Kira giggled, Mura imaged her ebony friend's smirk in her mind, making the girl roll her eyes in annoyance.

"You know what you need," Kira stated, which followed by a crunching sound signifying she was snacking on something.

"What do I need, oh wise one?" Mura mocked in a fake plea.

"You need to get laid" Kira casually suggested, Mura's face blushed profusely. "Why don't you hook up with one of those hot twin boy toys of yours?" her friend did a small chorus of 'Mmmmm' as if they were a delectable dish.

"I cannot possibly do that, with them-er-one of them. They're my best friends! I wouldn't dare come between their bond and besides, they don't think of me in that way" she answered in a hushed tone, as if the Hitachiin twins had super hearing.

"Your point is..." Kira boredly trailed off, obviously not caring about Mura's previous specific 'no way' answers. Her heart pounded in her chest, it always seemed to happen whenever she thought about the boys. Her boys.

"My point is...they're scheming and mischievous and manipulative and contradictory and immature and although they are nice and kind, as my best friends, who knows how one of them would be after something like that" the girl panted, listing off reasons quickly in one breath.

"They may be all those things, but they also have one"(1) Mura bit her lip and heard her friend shuffle on the other end of the phone."Listen, just give it a try at least. Stop trying to write and relax. Try making a little love music instead" the raven haired girl giggled again, as hazel eyes glistened up at the ceiling, contemplating the advice.

"Okay," she sighed in defeat, "I'll try".

"That's my girl" an obvious clapping sounding off in the background.

"But only on the stop writing, not on the getting the twins thing" Mura gasped and quickly caught herself.

Kira whined in disapproval but accepted it, "Awe, no fun. But at least I got something through to you in that big head of yours, under all that hair".

Mura's stomach growled, signifying dinner would be ready shortly. So, she quickly ended the conversation to shower and dress in after school clothing. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I've got to get going, so I'll talk to you tomorrow" the blonde flipped back over onto her stomach, propping herself up as she did earlier.

"Okie dokie, talk to you later Mur" Kira's voice sang in a high pitched tone.

"Oh and thank you. You're the best Kira-chan" the younger of the two quickly added before she hung up.

"It's what I do, babes, later!" the blonde heiress smiled to herself before flipping the phone shut and placing it back in its spot on her night table.

Mura laid there for a moment on her stomach, replaying the advice her friend had given her, 'You need to get laid' and 'They may be all those things, but they also have one'. She unconsciously blushed at the thought of being intimate with the boys, the general image materializing in her vivid imagination easily. Both of them shirtless in their sleep wear, Kaoru in his boxers and pyjama pants, being more conservative than Hikaru, who shamelessly wore just his boxers. She shook the perverted thoughts from her mind, stating to herself that it was wrong to think of them that way.

Picking herself up off the bed, she drifted over to her cherry wood dresser that matched the rest of the furnishings in her sleeping quarters. Plucking out her desired casual wear, she then seemingly glided across the room and into the attached bathroom for her shower. The room was luxurious and spa like with the calming blue tones and smell of sea salt. Quickly she turned on her walk in shower to the desired temperature and after ridding herself of her school uniform, cleaned herself thoroughly.

After she had finished and dressed, the blonde combed through her locks, blow drying her bangs with a round barrel brush off to the side to effectively sweep her somewhat long bangs off to the side in a swooping shape but out of her eyes. Once finished drying her hair as she desired, she parted her hair in the middle at the back, then tied the hair draped over each of her shoulders into two low pigtails sitting at chin height.

There was a loud knock on the door before the golden knob turned and one of her maid's faces came into view, peeking over the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Miss Tobari-sama, one of your friends is here to see you" she announced with a bright smile, which in return made the fifteen year-old grin.

The girl raced out of the bathroom; fully opening the door separating the different spaces to be greeted by none other than one of the boys in question. Her heart raced in her chest before she shot the boy standing in the middle of her room a cute smile.

He stood there with his lips turned up somewhat in a half attempt to look content. His reddish hair parted off to the right in its usual somewhat messy careless fashion. He had his hands in his black uniform pants, lavender jacket open revealing the white button up dress shirt and black tie with a purple stripe down the middle. Still, even though he looked to be in a decent mood, Mura could tell that something was bothering him.

"I'll leave you two alone, to study, Miss" she politely gave a small curtsy and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Kaoru" the blonde greeted walking past him to sit on her bed, patting a spot for him to sit beside her. The only way she could honestly tell them apart was because Hikaru had dyed his hair a dark ash color, which suited him quite well.

"Mind if I take this off?" he asked, gesturing to his jacket.

She nodded quickly before adding, "Take off your shoes too, make yourself comfortable" she giggled, leaning back on the head board of her bed.

Kaoru rid himself of the pale purple material, laying it on her desk chair where he also took off his slick shiny black dress shoes. He followed suit by sitting on the bed along with his best friend it wasn't uncommon for them to do this, it was more comfortable than the hard floor.

The host was silent for a while, mindlessly staring down at the blankets as he sat cross legged in front of the young musician. She contemplated whether or not she should wait for him to start the conversation or not finally when she was sick of the silent she asked him.

"What's wrong?" she cocked her head to the side in interest. He looked up at her, a small blush on the apples of his cheeks.

"Nothings wrong Mura-chan why would you say that?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me Kaoru, please"

The boy was taken back a bit, how was it that she always knew? Was she a mind reader? She was almost like Haruhi in that sense, she noticed things others didn' was grateful in a way that he didn't have to awkwardly start the conversation telling her what really was wrong. It made things easier if it was as if she were coaxing it out of him he was sure she knew this and that was why she always did it this way.

"How did you know?"

"Intuition" she shrugged.

"It's...Hikaru" the youngest twin began. Mura knew that it was hard on either twin to talk about their feelings and such, let alone let someone into their world. So the artist had made a point to be patient and understanding with them, not to interrupt until the end.

"Go on," she nudged pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin between them while hugging her legs.

The boy sighed, "And...Haruhi" he resumed staring at the blankets beneath him for a couple moments.

"You still like Haruhi, even though you told Hikaru you don't like her as much as him" the girl noted, this wasn't the first time he had come and spoken to her about these two. He'd gone to see the other host members Takashi and Hunny but still he was troubled by this situation.

The twins had settled a few things; Hikaru dyed his hair a dark ash brown and Kaoru remained his natural reddish color. To help others distinguish which is which, they talked about getting different rooms and finding important things that each of them liked but, they still slept in the same bed and enjoyed the same things. They thought it made them too identical but as a matter of fact it made them more different.

"It's becoming harder and harder. I want Hikaru to open up to people and become independent but..." Kaoru looked torn and all Mura could do was tell her heart to quit beating so fast and palms to stop sweating.

"I can't stop this feeling; I don't like that I want to be with Haruhi but I can't help it. I hate that I don't want to help my brother be with her and I hate the fact that I hate that. What kind of twin doesn't want to help his brother?" he looked flustered as he looked up at his best-friend, searching her eyes for answers.

Mura blinked at him a couple times before leaning her head back against the head board, "You shouldn't beat yourself up so much"

"How can I not? I'm a terrible brother Hikaru is going to hate me if he ever realizes that I'm still hiding my feelings for her and that I lied to him" the twin looked so helpless and distraught, Mura dropped her knees and folded her legs Indian style.

"You're a very good brother, Kaoru. You're very considerate of Hikaru" she scooted a little closer to him as he continued to have a pained expression on his face.

"You can't help what your heart tells you. I think the real problem is that you're scared what's going to happen to you when Hikaru falls in love" with that she reached over and gently laid a comforting hand on his arm. The gesture caught his attention and he blushed slightly, unable to speak as she innocently smiled up at him. "

Thank you, Mura" the comment took the guitarist off guard. She tilted her head curiously as the boy continued. "You're always there for me: he gave her a small smile before placing his hand a top hers. There, it had happened again. A very un-Kaoru thing to do.

Amongst the times when Kaoru had come to her regarding his romantic girl troubles and brotherly quarrels as well as a few times when they were studying, there had been moments such as these. It was kind of a comforting thing they had developed between the two, a few innocent gestures once or twice a kiss on the cheek. Touches that soothed and calmed whomever needed the calming; it was after this that Mura had realized her feelings about the Hitachiin twins.

"You'd do the same thing for me, Kaoru-chan" the girl blushed as the boy scooted a little closer to her, so that their knees were in fact touching. He was much taller than the petite 10th grader, so even sitting down he was indeed bigger than her.

The host club member leaned down to kiss her on the bit of forehead she had exposed, due to her side swept bangs. He held it for a few moments longer than usual and Mura prayed he wouldn't hear the restlessness of her heart.

The little devil type then leaned further down to kiss her right cheek, reluctantly leaving and pecking her on her left cheek just as softly as the rest. Unconsciously, Mura's grip tightened on the mischievous boy's arm. Using that to boost his courage, he continued to her pale lips.

They merely brushed at first, Kaoru's own blood pumping fast through his veins anxiety heavy in his chest from fear of rejection. But when he saw those hazel eyes become hidden behind her dark eyelashes, he closed his own and gave her a peck.

A rush of energy enveloped both of them for that split second. It was soft and short, neither being very experienced at this sort of thing. The sudden rush made their breath hitch and almost immediately kiss again. Still short, but slightly harder than before and then another one, rough and urgent. Until finally, the receptive female took the initiative to part her lips ever so slightly and at the feeling of this, Kaoru slid his tongue past.

It was new and exciting for both, the kiss being passionate but clumsy. Mura hesitantly allowing her own slick muscle to join his and the twin was fretting about where he should be putting his hands. When they broke apart, breathing irregularly and looking at one another s faces they relished in the founding of an even more comforting way to soothe one another. Neither wanted to stop, the blushes on their faces predominate but their conscious minds slowly being enveloped in a hazy feeling.

Kaoru's lips boldly found their partners again, this time the strength behind them forcing Mura backwards as her head fell onto her pillow, they parted for the lady to untangle her legs and Kaoru slipped perfectly between then as he passionately kissed her again holding himself above her, as to not crush her, he never wanted to hurt his Mura.

The boy's heartbeat thudded in his ears and the burning in his chest made him wonder why such things were happening to him. Was he coming down with an illness? Then he should stop doing this to Mura, he didn't want to get her sick. But he felt he couldn't stop, he was compelled by the drug like effects her lips had on him. They were so soft and smooth, the contours fitting against his wondrously.

The twin becoming accustomed to this kissing thing, deepened the kiss even more and to his surprise a small mewling sound came from the person under him. The handsome ginger pulled away, looking down upon his prey with a sly grin. Mura blushed profusely, embarrassed by the sound and how uncontrollable it was.

"I'm sorry!" she hurriedly apologized, becoming more and more red. "Don't be," Kaoru's voice was rich and seductive, like melted dark chocolate dripping from his lips, "I liked it".

He crushed their lips together in a clash of passion; Mura's body automatically arched slightly to rub itself against the other, Kaoru's hips seemingly on their own accord grinding into his best friend while the blonde's hands instinctively reached up and fisted his uniforms shirt, making it tight on the boy.

His pink lips descended downwards to the woman's exposed neck, trailing kisses here and there. Full of confidence, he nipped gently at the young woman's flesh causing her to mewl again and an intangible need to fulfil something overwhelms him as it settles in the pit of his stomach.

It's no secret that Kaoru and Hikaru had their incest moments; sharing the same bed, taking baths together, cuddling, hand holding and occasional kissing. But he had never once actually kissed a girl, or had these urges and adrenaline rush. It was so new that it made this matter all the more thrilling and not just for Kaoru.

Both of their cheeks held a pink tint on the apples as they pushed their bodies against one another in another vain attempt to gain friction and closeness. Mura's hands travelled up the older teen's chest pecks and neck to entangle her fingers in his orange hair, sighing contently at the silky smoothness of her best-friends tresses.

Kaoru continued travelling downward to the girls collarbone pecking her flesh lightly and sensuously as his descend went even further. He slowly hooked a finger around the thin silky material of the snowy dress she wore, tugging the straps down slowly, meticulously.

Mura couldn't help but be entranced by his eyes, the pools of honey-caramel mischievous by nature now comforted by warm her closeness. They held each others gaze of passion as the boy finished freeing the girl's breasts; the only thing left to keep them from his anxious view was her white bra, which was filled to the brim by her cleavage.

The ginger noticed how the blonde bit her bottom lip and he swiftly gave her mouth a soft kiss,"Wanna stop?"

"No," she shook her head to rid herself of other thoughts and grazed her nails against the back of his neck making him shiver involuntarily.

That was all the host needed to hear for he gently slid an inexperienced shaky hand up the slippery material of her dress, which was warm from her body heat, past her small stomach to the mounds on her chest.

Kaoru's heart beat like a drum in his chest, what would Hikaru do if he knew about this? How would Hikaru feel?

Kaoru hesitated, feeling guilty and shameful for what he was doing to their best friend. But he was broken out of that train of thought when he remembered; Hikaru had Haruhi.

Who did Kaoru have? Nobody, except for the petite blonde angel lying before his eyes.

His right hand placed itself gently on top of her uppermost womanly parts, Kaoru swallowed hard; was he doing this right? Slowly, as he mentally built up courage, he began on feel all that was Mura.

Mura let out a small whine of happiness, her virgin body reacting very easily to the small nearly innocent touches of the little devil type. She couldn't believe this was happening, her dreams and everything Kira had said, as her cheeks burned with an unfamiliar emotion of lust, what would Kira say now if she could see this?

The musician found it much too irritating that Kaoru still had on all of his clothing, so her ivory hands slid their way up his chest as the boy pulled away to see what his female partner was up to. He quirked an eyebrow in interest as she began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, one at a time until finally the middle of his chest and torso were exposed.

Mur's hands are very soft he noted to himself mentally as she slid the thin material off his shoulders and to the floor. The younger twin decided to rid himself of the tie that still hung loosely around his neck but his hands were stopped.

"Don't!" the blonde urged, looking up at him in an almost cutely innocent manner, "I like the way it looks on you..." she blushed red at the end. This action made the teenage boy smirk mischievously at the leverage he now held between his hands.

"Mur-chan," he purred in her ear making her mew, "I didn't know you were into things like that" implying she liked dress up and roleplaying in the bedroom.

It only made her blush deepen as she stammered a reply, "W-well, Kaoru it's j-just that you look" the boy shamelessly devoured her flesh with nips and kisses as she tried to explain, "R-really h-h-hot!" she ended with a small moan as the ginger sucked on her pulse making the girl shudder inwardly.

Kaoru watched in triumph as she writhed slightly beneath him, the way her body moved against his in some frail way to pleasure itself. The red-haired boys pants were beginning to get tight as his body in return tried to repeat the action of his partner both thinking the same thing; this needs to go faster. Everything was getting all too hot for him to handle.

Kaoru sat on his knees between Mura's legs, her small white dress just barely covering her from the hormonal boy's perverted gaze of seeing her panties. Her legs on either side of his torso, he unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper. The teenage girl now getting the idea as she arched her back and began shimming her way out of the small dress, Kaoru aiding her once it was around her slim hips.

Lifting her bottom off the queen size bed, he pulled the garment off in one brisk motion before she settled herself back down, her legs still in the air as the boy parted them and ran his calloused hands down the smoothness of her calves. His hands seemed to worship her as they meticulously grazed against her skin, touching her body like she was a goddess.

The ginger took great pleasure in seeing Mur's body, feeling it and touching it. Knowing that this was something she'd forever remember, as would he of course. Maybe it was the romantic side of him or the more gentle side but he couldn't stop himself from caressing every inch of her curves.

His fingers danced as they ran past her small pink pair of panties to outline the couture of her pelvis, his index circled her belly button twice before following the small visible indent in the middle of her abdomen. It came to a halt once it reached the middle of her bra, where a small clasp held the contraption in place but instead of undoing it, he drew around the white material on her skin.

Mur felt goose bumps rise on her arms and her breasts became oddly sensitive as he drew the path the bra took around the tops of her breasts before he brought his face down and kissed a short path down the valley. The blonde's toes curled in delight as she finally felt him undoing the clasp in the middle the cool air meeting with her already pert nipples making her sigh in relief. Her breasts seemed to shiver and tingle on their own at all these sensations, the stiff pecks standing proudly.

Kaoru knew how to undo a bra, of course he did. His mother did design teenage girls clothes after all, more than several times Hikaru and himself would help to dress mannequins or play around with the garments she had made.

The host drew in a breath as he found her nipples already hard, had he really done that? A sense of accomplishment and pride overcame him and he found his ego inflating even more so.

Mur helped her best friend to guide her small arms out of the straps and nonchalantly he threw the bra away over his shoulder. Mura blushed at his eagerness and found his gaze to be slightly uncomfortable; nobody had ever seen her this exposed before.

As if sensing her anxiety, Kaoru leaned down and gave the blonde a reassuring peck in the corner of her mouth, "I've seen a few girls naked before," he began and Mur turned her face away in discomfort "but none have looked as cute as you" he smirked before kissing her full on again.

Mur felt herself melt into the kiss as the boy pressed his naked chest against hers, the heat and friction exciting both of them even more.

'It was a compliment' Mura thought to herself, 'A Hitachiin compliment' neither of the boys were exactly good at pointing out positive things about people. It was a new thing they were trying to develop, Mura had to do what she had always done with her best-friends; be patient.

The teenagers could feel each others racing hearts as they kissed with passion and lust. Mura moaned louder than before as she felt Kaoru grab hold of her breast and massage it almost roughly. The girl brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair again, as Kaoru's lips descended down in a trail of kisses to the other breast.

He kissed the tip, before looking up at her nervously and licking the sensitive nub quickly. The girl bit her bottom lip and grazed her nails along the hairline of his neck, urging him on. Hesitantly he did it again, causing the girl to moan softly.

The tightness in his pants was almost becoming unbearable now, so the teenager stood on his knees and began removing his pants.

Hazel eyes watched as the boy slinked out of the black dress pants and now sat between her legs in only his socks, boxers and a tie which hung loosely around his neck. 'He looks so...sexy' she thought as she absentmindly ran her index finger over his abdomen tracing his well made six-pack.

Kaoru noticed her interest in his own body, he wasn't shy or modest. He knew he was a very attractive male well - person in general. So he let her admire his god-of-a-body and even enjoyed the way her innocent hands rubbed his hot flesh, making him lean his head back ever so slightly to relish the feeling.

The twin was in fact beautiful, his shoulders were broader than they actually looked with clothing on, his pecks were well defined as his abdomen was stacked with rippling muscle. His hips didn't protrude out intensely so through his skin, despite him being very slender for his build. The sexiest part by far though, was that angular triangle that dipped downwards on his pelvis. His body was perfect, flawless as though it had been carved out of marble stone and he was a greek god who was the definition of handsome.

Mura then noticed a good sized bulge in his dark purple, hot pink and black boxers, which evidently reminded the hazel-eyed girl of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. She giggled mentally to herself for a very brief moment until she slipped a finger beneath the elastic waistband of the shorts.

The ginger's head whirled down to look at the only article of clothing that was left to cover him and blushed to himself. The movement had caught him off guard and the sly look on Mura's face was the biggest most painstakingly god awesome turn on, Kaoru had ever experienced. The gesture could only mean one thing; Mur wanted his boxers off, now. Quickly, the little devil recovered his composure before scolding the girl.

"Now, now" he chided, "Don't be impatient" he grinned impishly.

Mur couldn't help but blush from being so bold and forward. At the same time though, she was frustrated, she craved to feel him, to feel pleasure, everything was just happening much too slow. She wanted to feel his body warmth against her and feel all that was Kaoru inside her. Because at this moment, it was just Kaoru and her.

As if Kaoru was telepathic and read the musician's mind, a hand slowly rubbed her stomach making the little muscles underneath twitch at the new touch. The blonde's breath hitched in her throat as she watched the twin go to work.

He ran an innocent finger vertically up the pink panties which covered the most important part of a woman. The girl beneath him squirmed and he then let his free hand rest on the inside of her left thigh, thumb rubbing circles on her groin muscles nearly touching that part that was practically crying out.

The blood rushed hot and fast through Mura's body as her skin became all too hot for her her mind knew what was coming next and a part of her was nervous as well as afraid. Then again, it was all so thrilling and exciting, this new adventure she was embarking on. Her head was pounding as well as her cheeks were flushed, all of this build up was getting to be too much for the little virgin.

The red-haired sixteen year old, then began to pull down the sides of her panties, making Mur close her legs as he slowly worked to tug the pink garment off. And as it was coming off, Mur could feel her stomach twist in suspense at what was to come. As if her sex-drive was sighing in relief that she was going to feel that wondrous friction her body was craving for.

Finally, the petite girl was nude in front of him a lecherous smirk crossed his lips. Kaoru drank in the moment as he kissed her again, his hips purposefully grinding themselves up into the girl so he himself could feel some kind of friction he himself was becoming too impatient and wanted to selfishly feel his pleasure soon.

Kaoru lead a shaky hand down to her center, her legs shook with anticipation and he couldn't help but smirk to himself when he felt just how moist she was. He was the one who did that to his best friend, he was the one who turned her on this much. Pride swelled in his chest as he swallowed hard to continue his ministrations.

His fingers played with her as innocently as one could, running up and down vertically, rubbing the very sensitive nub at the top and circling the opening of her core. Until finally, he heard what he'd been waiting for.

"K-kaoru..." she whined, cheeks red and lips parted as she panted ever so lightly.

"Yes?" he questioned practically purring in her ear as he nipped at her earlobe.

"P-please" she begged, lifting her hips and shifting herself to try in vain to get him to touch her in more sinful fashion.

"Please, what?" he cocked his head to the side, in mock sweetness.

"P-please, touch me" she closed her eyes in embarrassment and the twin just couldn't get over how cute she looked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely" he teased, then slowly dipped a finger inside her center causing the girl to let out a long, low groan.

Kaoru swallowed hard, sure he acted mischievous and confident but really, he was a virgin. He'd never done anything of these sorts with a girl. It was nerve wracking being the male, having to be dominate, not that he didn't like that. But he was worried of screwing this whole thing up, he wanted Mura's first experience to be one she happily remembers.

She felt hot and wet, her inner muscles wrapping around his finger as he moved it at an excruciatingly slow pace. Her hips bucked and moved to aid in her pleasure and Kaoru couldn't possibly deny it to her, so he placed another finger inside the girl.

She groaned again and Kaoru knew he had definitely found his new favourite toy. The ginger leaned down to kiss her mouth, her lips moved against his silently in a fit of passion as her warm pants could be felt in the crook of his neck as he kissed up her left cheek and temple.

The little devil himself was beginning to get impatient as he continued to touch the sweet girl in the naughtiest of ways; he too wanted to feel pleasure. So to hurry things along, he took his free hand and began to rub the tiny little bundle of nerves that he knew from health class would send her over the edge.

"K-Kaoru!" her legs tightened around his waist as he watched her writhe underneath him, her cheeks held a permanent blush and her lips parted slightly as a means to deal with the intense feelings. Her back was arched a bit and a small pink tint scattered itself across the top of her chest as the girl neared the end.

Mur tossed her head back as she felt herself becoming wetter and clenching around those two heavenly fingers. Her jaw was locked and she found it hard to say much as a hazy feeling flitted into her mind. Then she felt the overwhelming urge to touch Kaoru, maybe it was the adrenaline or the near orgasm hormones that were coursing their way through her teenage body but the girl did something quite bold.

Mura's hand rushed down her body and gripped the teenage boy above her through the fabric of his boxers. Feeling his hardness pulse in her hand, Kaoru getting where this was going quickly pulled his underwear down to his knees as Mur gripped him again only this time flesh on flesh.

The ginger felt hard and stiff in her hand, as it encircled itself around his width, and pumped him slowly along with his fingers thrusts. He throbbed and pulsated under her touch as she moaned in ecstasy, nearly arriving at her destination.

The host could barely comprehend what was happening as he watched his best friend moan and shudder over his touch while the haze began to cover his mind and envelope him in a wonderland of delight.

"M-Murrrr" he purred, the name melted off his tongue like sweet bliss and reluctantly he pulled his now wet fingers from her warmth, earning him a whine as well as a scowl.

"Kaoru!" she grumpily groaned in distaste, especially when she felt him pull her fingers off him. "What are you-?" she got cut off as he began to settle himself closer to her between her open legs.

The hazel-eyed girl blushed in response to the action and her pulse skipped a beat at the meaning. Kaoru looked at her deeply as if telepathically asking if this was okay and after she swallowed hard and braced herself with a nod, Kaoru slowly guided himself into her awaiting center.

The host rubbed the tip of his manhood around her core to lubricate himself up for what was to come and slowly, with little resistance he pushed himself inside his goddess of music and love. Fully sheathed inside all that was Mur, Kaoru bit his lip as he kissed her cheeks, her legs tight against his waist. He hummed to himself, relishing the moment as he memorized the feeling. The tightness that engulfed his member was like a vice, only hot and wet which made it all the more desirable.

Mur held onto her best friend as she panted, Kaoru was so hard and made her feel so full. Her heart was hammering its way out of her chest but her hips insisted on her continuing. His fervent body was flush against her own and the friction was even greater due to the sticky sheen of sweat that now covered both of them.

The younger twin couldn t wait any longer and pulled his hips back, before pushing them back in towards the small girl. Mur gasped and groaned at the feeling, she loosened her legs around him and it gave him a better range of motion.

"K-Kaoru..." the guitarist trailed off in a mumble of pleasure. Kaoru couldn't exactly help himself as he began to thrust into the petite girl faster. After all he did have his own needs, but that didn't matter because the faster he went the louder Mur seemed to moan.

Not that the boy was complaining at all, he pushed himself inside her to the brim and pulled away till he was nearly entirely out, repeating this motion over and over. Entering and almost exiting his lover.

Mur couldn't contain herself as she absentmindly tossed her head from side to side, her blonde hair becoming a mass around her small face. She lifted her legs up a bit so that they were in the air, legs bent slightly and the guitarist threw her head back as she sang.

"Kaoru!" she urgently screamed out as her hands rested themselves on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin causing small crescent moon shapes to form.

Now, Kaoru didn t know what he did exactly or how he did it. But knew he just loved the way she cried out for him so, he smirked and continued, listening to the girl's plea as he came ever so much closer to his own need as they both did the age old act of making love.

Mur bucked her hips up as much as she could in her current position to aid in her soon to be orgasm, the bundle of nerves inside her driving her crazy as Kaoru pounded against it in an almost merciless fashion. Closing her eyes she embraced the moment as she felt herself nearing the edge, it was so close, she could taste it on the tip of her tongue.

Kaoru panted as he thrust into the beautiful siren lying below, he could feel himself almost there the girl's inner muscles clenching and unclenching, tightening around him to milk him for all he was worth. For a few moments he wished Hikaru could be here with him, to feel his familiar touch as he came. And boy, Kaoru could tell that it was going to be quite possibly the best orgasm he's ever had.

Mura saw a light flash before her eyes as everything seemed to get hazy, her vision turning bright white and her body froze as it finally came too close.

"Kaoru! I-I m going to-!" she yelled to the world as her voice echoed off the walls of her sanctuary.

She panted as her body convulsed, the tightness becoming all too much as Kaoru felt himself nearing the end as well, "Mur-a" he hissed as he thrusted as hard as he possibly could and felt his partner let go as she came.

Her hips bucked as she rid out her orgasm, Kaoru's mind whirling at the feeling of the slippery substance around his member which caused him to finally, cum. Mura's whole body felt heavy and as if lightning had suddenly hit it, her muscles seizing at the intense indescribable feelings that shook her entire body.

Mura's whining pants in his ear and the way her lips were pressed against his neck made him cum hard and his body shook from the intensity as if an earthquake had just hit Japan, his lips mouthing words that his throat couldn't seem to voice.

Both stayed like that for a long moment, before their breathing became normal. Kaoru slipped out of the warm heat and rolled off to the side, closing his eyes and laying there for a moment as his mind finally began processing what just happened. The host wiped his forehead with his forearm and stared at the ceiling for a long moment, before he felt something stir beside him.

Mura found herself snuggling up against her best friend's nude body. She rested the side of her face against his arm and breathed in his scent. It took the younger twin a moment before he smiled; an actual happy smile. Not a smirk or fake grin to get what he wanted but a genuine smile.

He took his hand and brushed the blonde hair from Mura s eyes as she clung to him. It was a wordless happiness that filled them both, there was no need to sappy 'I love you's' or awkward moments. It was just a content silence.

Mura's eyes shot open and she gasped, causing Kaoru to mentally panic. What if she actually did regret it all? His heart sank in his chest, the first time he lets someone other than Hikaru or Haruhi in and he gets crushed.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon!" she gushed, jumping off the bed and grabbing her pink panties to slip on.

"So?" Kaoru cocked his head to the side, "I'm hungry now anyways" he did his trademark smirk with a glint in his eye.

The singer/songwriter rolled her eyes, "Someone is going to be coming up here to get us for dinner soon!" she replied in a hushed whisper.

It took a minute before it seemed to register on Kaoru's face; he leapt from the bed and quickly began tugging his boxers up, pulling on his pants and shoving his arms through his shirt. Meanwhile, Mura went on a hunt for her bra which had landed on her guitar actually, and slipped it on as quickly as a possible.

Kaoru fixed his tie as he buttoned up his shirt at mach speed and his new lover hauled the innocent white dress over her head and arms, just as there was a knock at the door.

The teenagers looked at one another before Mura did a once over of them and answered the knock, "Yes?" she called.

* * *

_"But you came here to show me that dreams can come true,_  
_I want you to know my heart glows from your touch,_  
_In your arms all the pain inside washes right through,_  
_Together we'll find a way._

_I believe your love,_  
_I believe in our love,_  
_No matter what I know our aim is true,_  
_Every step we take our love will grow stronger,_  
_I wish that two hearts could be one"_

"So what do you think Kira?" the guitarist asked, picking up the phone from the floor and holding it up to her ear, shuffling the guitar in her lap to lay it down on the ground.

"It sounds amazing Mur! But how did you get out of your rut all of a sudden?" the bubbly girl asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

"Well, I took your advice, and made a little love music" Mura giggled.

* * *

***Author's notes;** the lyrics displayed here belong to BoA. I wanted to pick a Japanese singer, since Japanese lyrics sound and feel a lot different than English ones I wanted to stay in the culture since Ouran High School takes place in Japan.

Also again, when I uploaded this from notepad into the Document Manager, all the quotes (") and apostrophes (') were gone. So once again, I went through the story the best I could and edited it. But if you find a spot where there is no quote (") or apostrophe (') please, please tell me. It's very appreciated.

Please, feel free to review! I enjoy knowing what you guys think. My last lemon got favourited by many many people, but only one person reviewed! How am I supposed to know if I'm doing good or not? Silly people.*****

1) Yes that came from, American Pie, Band Camp. (:


End file.
